Niff vs Gavel Boy
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Another one of the stories in my omegle rolepay collection. Summary: Jeff steals Wes's gavel so Niff decide to hide in their 'secret tree house.' While hiding they figure out that they both have feelings for each other… Rated T for boyxboy kissing


**So this is another one of my Random Omegle roleplays this time I have Niff fluff.**

**Summary: Jeff steals Wes's gavel so he and Nick decide to hide in their 'secret tree house.' While hiding they figure out that they both have feelings for each other…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff ran as fast as he could to Nick's dorm room. "Nicholas!" he yelled catching his best friend off guard and nearly knocking him off the desk chair he was sitting on. "Oh My God Jeff you scared me! What is going on?" Nick asked clutching a hand to his chest to catch his breath. After catching his breath from running all the way there Jeff exclaimed "Wes is after me!" at that Nick started giggling "after you? Like… to kiss you" after that he dissolved into another round of giggles. Jeff just stood there pouting waiting for Nick to stop laughing at him. "He has a warrant out for my head!" he exclaimed causing Nick to laugh softly "so...he wants to kill you? I think I can save you" he winked playfully and giggled again. He smiled and hugged Nick "Oh and can you hide this too?" He holds up a wooden gavel so Nick can see the cause of the whole problem. Nick hugged back and laughed heartily "I now understand WHY he wants to kill you! Came on...let's run before he finds us!" He took Jeff's hand and starts running along the corridors until they reached the entrance door. "Where to now?" he asked looking around then back at the blonde. Jeff pretends to think "to the secret tree house!" Jeff starts running towards the woods next to the boarding houses. Nick giggled "You are such a little kid Jeffy!" he followed his steps and once in the tree house he said. "So, why did u steal it?" he smiled widely. Jeff replied while climbing the ladder "I was 2 minutes late for warbler's rehearsal so he hit me twice on the head with that thing!" He reached the top and starts helping Nick up onto the floor of the small room. Nick started climbing the ladder while giggling at Jeff's comment. "And why were you late for practise Jeffy? You know that Wes can be really mean sometimes!" He was such in a good mood and he didn't know why 'maybe it's because I'm alone with Jeff, I love this guy, waaaait! On a friendly mode...yes of course...why other way?' he thought. Jeff sat up on one of the bean bags in the tree house "I was late because...I was asleep" he giggled and looked down, embarrassed to admit it to Nick even if they were best friends since they were 5. "Really? What happened to you? Were you out last night?" he sat on the floor and rested his back on one of the walls, just in front of Jeff. "No I was in my room all night, like a good Dalton boy" he smirked and nudged Nick's foot with his own "I fell asleep doing homework, history is really boring" "do I have to believe you knowing how much you do love parties?" Nick smirked knowingly and nudged Jeff's foot back giggling like a mad man. Soon it became a game of footsie "I do love parties, but trust me I was in my dorm" Jeff laid his hand on nick's shoulder looking into his eyes, and momentarily getting lost in them. Nick stopped and looked into Jeff's hazel eyes and got lost not really caring how close they were. He took a second to look at his lips 'OH God, they look so kissable' he looked back up realizing they were even closer now. "At those parties I can never find the guy for me, maybe that's because you are never there" he smiled pulling Nick into his lap on the beanbag. Nick giggled and sat on Jeff's lap. "So are you telling me that you are in love with me or that you need me to have fun?" He hit him in the arm playfully because 'hey! Was Jeff, they guy he has a "huge crush" on, telling him that he loved him?' "Hmm, I think all of the above" Jeff smirked bringing Nick's head further towards him Nick giggled nervously but did nothing to retrace his steps. He moved his eyes from his lips, to his eyes and then again to his lips. They were so near that Nick could feel his hot breath on his face. "And it looks like you feel the same way" Jeff smirked kissing him lightly on the lips. Nick was shocked, but after some seconds he kissed back, eagerly. After some seconds of kissing the air become needed so he broke the kiss. "Y-yes...i-i really like you Jeff" He blushed deeply and locked eyes with Him, waiting for an answer. Jeff pecked Nick's lips again "I really like you too, maybe I should steal Wes' gavel more often" he smirked hugging Nick tight to his chest. He giggled and hugged him back burring his head on Jeff's shoulder. "You know what? This can be our private place. We can meet here every day, what do you think?" he asked shyly. "Perfect, and I do have a double dorm room you know, but I don't have a roommate" he whispered the last part into Nick's ear then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled softly and the looked at him faking a puzzled expression "What are u trying to tell me Sterling?" he then moved to whisper softly in his right ear "I would love to stay one night with you" the licked the lobe under Jeff's ear. Jeff smirked "I was wondering if you would want to become my roommate actually" he nuzzled Nick's neck licking and sucking lightly on his throat. He moaned softly. "Do you think the Dean will let us be roommates?" he asked as calm as he could manage to be. "He will if I ask him" he mumbled against Nick's neck, he then started sucking harder at the pulse point forming a purple mark. He moaned louder "and since when do you have that preference with the dean?" He started scratching Jeff's back and moved to not only sit on his lap but straddle him. Jeff smirked and held onto Nick's hips tight "well he knows we are best friends" He locked eyes with Jeff "And that's why he won't let us be together...because he knows we can even destroy the whole building together!" he giggled and attacked Jeff's lips. Jeff smirked into the kiss and mover one hand to cup nick's ass, when they pulled apart for air Jeff replied "I also know his daughter has a little crush on a certain warbler and she would do whatever I asked if I got her a date with him" Nick jumped when he felt Jeff's hand on his ass but indeed he was enjoying the touch. Nick pouted at the comment "So you are going on a date with a GIRL just to be able to sleep in the same dorm I sleep? Mmm...Not fair baby! I want you for me and only me!" He complained and attacked Jeff's neck, he was sure there would be a hickey, but he didn't care he had just got Jeff and he was not going to lose him to anyone, especially to a girl! Jeff moaned slightly "I wasn't talking about her having a crush on me, she has a crush on Trent, baby you are the only one I'm ever going on dates with" he smiled and stroked Nick's hair as he attacked Jeff's neck. "Mmm...Ok, I think I can talk to him a convince him to go on a date with that girl...if that means I can sleep with you!" He blushed at his own comment 'well, I sounded a bit horny' he went on kissing his neck. Jeff smirked and squeezed the hand he still had on nick's ass, then he decided to have a little fun and moved his other hand to pull the other boy's shirt out his jeans and slid his hand up his spine. Nick shivered at the touch and said slowly but on a warning tone. "Don't tease me...if u do you will have to go further baby" he winked at him playfully and kissed his deeply biting his lower lip. "The pace is up to you baby" he winked back and moved his hand around the front of his shirt to run his hands over nick's chest. That was enough for Nick. He loosens his tie and quickly started unbuttoning his shirt kissing every new exposed skin. "Mm you're really good at that" he started unbuttoning Nick's shirt but keeping the tie on. "I knew it" he said with a smirk and started licking his left nipple earning a soft moan from Jeff. Jeff threw both their shirts to the other side of the tree house "how long do you think it will take for Wes to give up?" He gripped Nick's ass and pulled him closer. "Mmm...It doesn't matter!" In that moment they both hear Wes' voice calling from behind. "Fuck, I hate him!" he murmured. "Ignore him" Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips while quickly moving the latch to lock the tree house door. "So where were we?" he smiled coyly…

* * *

**And the rest is up to you.**

**Please review with feedback! **


End file.
